Together
by DeathlyDemigod1
Summary: Fred and Hermione as they go through the Battle. Together


"Hermione, may I speak to you for a moment?" Fred said, looking nervous and slightly shaken, given by the fact that his brother had just been cursed by Snape.

"Sure." Hermione replied, leading them out for some privacy. "Are you okay? What did you want to talk about?"

"I- Hermione…" He said her name softly "I would never admit this to anyone else but I'm afraid. I'm afraid I might lose George or Ron or Charlie or Bill or Ginny or my parents, hell, I'm afraid of losing Harry for Merlin's sake!" He cut his rant and leaned his face closer to hers, looking her so deeply in the eyes "I'm afraid I might lose you, Hermione, and I don't think I can live with myself knowing I wasn't able to protect you."

"Fred…" She cupped his face.

"Hermione, I love you," He kissed her "And I want you to know something."

"What is it?" She asked, dazed by his kiss like she was the first time he had kissed her. He knelt down on one knee and took her hand.

"I want to be with you, Hermione. We'll get through this war, and the second it's over I will drag Kingsley through the ruins and have him wed us. I will personally Avada Kedavra whoever gets in the way of that. I want to make you mine, Mione, I want to love you and to be loved by you forever and always, if you would have me. Will you marry me?"

"I-"

"Hey, Hermione, Harry was asking about a book tha-" Hermione was about to answer Fred when she was suddenly cut off by Ron. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No. We were just about to go back in. What was that about the book?" Hermione said, leading Ron inside and leaving Fred, not looking into his eyes, afraid of the disappointment that she knows she'd see.

That night, Hermione lay awake on her bed, thinking about Fred's proposal. She couldn't bring herself to say yes, not when they were about to go Horcrux hunting, not when there's a possibility that she might never come back, or that Fred wouldn't be there when she does.

* * *

The battle was raging, spells shot from every direction, bodies falling everywhere. Hermione could see the faces of the Death Eaters, a look of bloodlust and violence clear on their faces. She saw Fred and Percy battling 2 hooded ones and she, Harry, and Ron went to help. As they got close, the hood of the one Percy was dueling slid and they heard Percy talk.

"_Hello, Minister!" Percy _shot a jinx causing Thicknesse to drop his wand_ "Did I mention I'm resigning?"_

"_You're joking, Perce!" _Hermione heard Fred say in that voice filled with glee. The voice that she loved so much_, "You actually are joking, Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –" _

_The air exploded_. Hermione was forced back. She knew the side of the castle was blown away and she felt herself bleeding. She saw Harry and Ron and Percy and thought they were okay. Then she saw Fred. Hermione let out a loud scream, struggled to her feet in the middle of the wreckage, trying to make her way to him. She knelt down beside him, just as he did to her so many months ago, and shook him.

"Fred! Fred, please! Fred, don't die on me! Fred…" Hermione cried. She could feel Harry and Ron beside her, trying to comfort her and themselves, she could feel Percy staring at her with tears in his eyes and she could still feel the battle raging around her but she didn't care. All she could think of was the man she had grown to love even through his immature mind, the man she had grown to care for even through his carefree ways, the man who had made her realize that she could feel this much without having to be afraid and who loved her just as much as she loved him, the man who taught her that even through the darkest of nights and the dullest of days, a little bit of laughter could bring light and hope and the sun's brightest rays.

"Mione…" She could feel his mouth move, "I have to go, Hermione, I'm sorry."

"Fred, please. I need you, Freddie, I love you. Don't leave me." Hermione felt wet and hot tears slid down her face. She knows she has to accept that Fred didn't have long. Fred was about to die, but knowing it and accepting doesn't make it hurt any less.

"I love you, Fred. I'll see you again, I promise."

"Not soon I hope. Hermione, I love you." He took her hand and he kissed it. She could feel him smile.

"Forever and always, Hermione"

"Forever and always, Fred"

She felt him slip away, and his hand felt weak in hers, _and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face._

* * *

The battle was over, they had won. But, Hermione couldn't help but feel bitter about the price of their victory. Fred had died. He was dead. Fred's gone and what hurts the most is when she realized she can't do anything about it. Frustrated and angry, she threw her beaded bag on the floor and stomped on it and kicked it as hard as she could. She saw the bag fly over Ron and hit Harry in the head, who were about to go over to her, probably to make sure she was alright physically because they already knew she wasn't emotionally.

"Blimey, Hermione, don't take your anger out on that poor bag it wasn't the one who killed… you know. I've already interrogated it." Ron said. Hermione knew that Ron was angry and sad too, Fred was his brother, and she appreciated the fact that he was trying to make her smile even though it was kind of lame.

"I'm sorry, Ron." She hugged him, knowing he had lost just as much as she had, and let go, feeling new tears making their way down her face.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Harry walked closer to her and held her in his arms. He can feel her tears on his shoulder and her fast heartbeat upon his, he felt sorry for her, and not knowing what he was supposed to do, he just stood there and let her cry.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Hermione. But we're still here for you." He hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear, "I'm still here for you, Mione. Never forget that." Hermione cried at the nickname Fred had given her. It was still too painful to hear someone else say it.

Harry let go of Hermione and held her hand. Hermione smiled, a sad smile, and called Ron over to join them.

"Let's go back to the castle." Ron suggested. Hermione was about to follow them when she saw something shining beside Harry's feet. She knelt down and studied it. Realizing what it was, she smiled and laughed.

"Hermione?" Harry called.

"She's gone mad, mate" Ron whispered to Harry only loud enough for even Hermione to hear.

"Oh, shut up, Ronald" Hermione smiled and handed Harry the object. "I can save him, Harry, remember this?"

Harry, upon realizing what the object was, immediately protested. "Hermione, no! You know what could happen! You could die, Hermione, I'm not letting you go back!"

"Harry, what are you two talking about?" Ron questioned but no one answered.

"Why, Harry? Why are you against this? I can save him, Harry, I can save him and we can be together."

"Mione, bad things have happened to wizards who meddle with time! I thought you were smarter than this!"

"What would you have done, Harry? What would you have done if this happened to Ginny?"

"I would've accepted it and moved on!"

"Oh, because you're so perfect, Harry!"

"Will the two of you just shut up!" Ron screamed. Harry and Hermione looked at him and he turned bright red. He wasn't used to being the one to break up a fight but he needed answers. "How are you going to save Fred, Hermione?"

"I am going to use this time turner to go back to the battle and prevent that wall from hurting Fred. I can save him, Ron" Hermione answered.

"No, Ron, she's going back to the battle, she could get killed!" Harry interjected.

"Hermione, even I know that this isn't right. Fred died for us, Hermione, for all of us, just let him go." Ron said to Hermione and held out his hand to comfort her, but she backed away.

"He was your brother, Ron! How could you say that? You act like you don't even care about him" Hermione cried and slid down to the floor.

"Mione…" Harry knelt down to her level.

"No, Harry, please don't call me that." Hermione knew they were right.

"Hermione, he's in a better place now. And we'll see him again. We're here for you, Hermione, I can promise you that. We'll get through this together like we always have." Ron said as he knelt down on her other side and he and Harry lifted her up. When she was stable enough to stand, Ron and Harry stood by her, guarding her every step, just as Fred did the years before and just as they did the years after.

As time went by, they got through it. And they did it together.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey, I prepared and epilogue but I wasn't sure if I should post it or not. If you want it, say so in your review and if I shall post it.

Have a nice day!


End file.
